The Princess and the Soldier
by Seamstress4theband
Summary: When Finn breaks Clarke's heart, she begins to see Bellamy in a new light.
1. Chapter 1

Their homemade rockets shot into the sky, blazing beautifully, and Clarke hoped the Ark would see their signal, would call off the meaningless death of 300 people. It was the only chance they had of contacting those on the Ark since Bellamy had destroyed the radio on Raven's pod.

 _Damn it, Bellamy_ , she thought to herself, and she looked at him questioningly. He saw her, but turned his head toward the ground, not making eye contact. Near him Finn and Raven held hands, looking up toward the red sky. Clarke felt a twinge of guilt and anger. _How could Finn do this to me? How could he do this to Raven?_ she thought.

Once the rockets had passed, the group starting heading back to base camp. Once there, Clarke sat down by the campfire, staring into the flames. The hope of the rockets that had given her a touch of joy had now settled back into heartache. Around her other kids were chatting happily, inspired by what had passed that night.

Someone sat down next to her and presented a bottle. Clarke looked next to her to find Bellamy.

"I'm sorry about what happened today. I know I made a selfish decision, letting self preservation get in the way of doing what was right," he said to her. "Will this peace offering help at all?" said Bellamy.

"Better than nothing," said Clarke gloomily, accepting the bottle. She drank from it, coughing a little. Jasper had made some strong hooch. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She was still angry with Bellamy, but at least the drink would subdue the emotional pain she was experiencing after she learned that Finn had a girlfriend.

"Want to take a walk? You look like you could use some company" said Bellamy.

"Ok," said Clarke.

Bellamy offered her a hand to get up, but she refused, getting up on her own. They walked down a path near camp.

"So what's going on with you and Finn?" he asked as they walked.

She sighed. "Nothing anymore. Now that Raven is here."

"You're better off this way. Spacewalker didn't seem worth your time," Bellamy said.

"Oh, like you're one to judge," said Clarke testily, taking another swig of the hooch.

Bellamy was silent for a moment, taking the insult.

"Bellamy, what were you thinking today? If we had been able to reach the Ark, hundreds of lives would have been saved. Now we can only hope that they will see our signal," said Clarke, turning to him, stopping him in his track.

"I didn't know," said Bellamy quietly.

Clarke shoved him in the chest. "Those deaths are on your head."

"I know!" yelled Bellamy, no longer passive.

"You're a terrible leader. You think you can lead us? All you do is think about what you want, what you need," said Clarke.

There was a rustling in the bushes nearby. Clarke and Bellamy stopped talking, searching the forest. The sound drew nearer. In a panic, Bellamy threw Clarke onto the ground, protecting her with his body. On the ground, they saw a deer pass by, with two heads as a result of the radiation that had poisoned the forest. The deer hurried past, continuing on into the dark undergrowth. Bellamy sighed in relief. Clarke rose to sit against the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Thanks," she said unenthusiastically to Bellamy. He sat down next to her and snatched the bottle.

"You're welcome," he responded, swallowing a gulp. "Can't let the Princess get killed by whatever is out there."

"Don't call me Princess," retorted Clarke. The alcohol was getting to her head, making her feel pleasantly warm and relaxed.

Bellamy looked at her, smiling. Clarke laughed despite his irritating comment. She shoved him again, but more playfully this time. Before he really understood what he was doing, he took her face between his hands and kissed her.

"Bellamy, what the hell!" she said, pushing him away. But before he could respond, she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back toward her, kissing him feverishly. _What the hell_?! she thought again to herself. But it felt good, his soft lips against hers, and it was her own way of revenge against Finn.

Bellamy lifted her against him and Clarke's legs wrapped around him. She bit down on his lower lip.

"Ouch," he said against her.

"Shut up," she whispered back.

He pinned her against the tree and his lips trailed down her neck. Clarke moaned. His fingers moved down her body, one hand holding her ass, the other rubbing between her legs. She tugged his hair and kissed him deeply.

In the forest, something moved, alarming Clarke and Bellamy. They separated.

"We should go back," said Bellamy.

"This wasn't a good idea. We can't do this," said Clarke.

"Shut up," said Bellamy, kissing her again.

Clarke got up and walked toward camp, Bellamy following in her steps.


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you for all the positive feedback! Much appreciated 3 **

It had been days since Bellamy and Clarke had their moment in the forest, and much had expired. Octavia had been rescued from a Grounder, who in defense had stabbed Finn with a poisonous weapon during their escape. At camp, some of them took turns torturing the Grounder so he would reveal an antidote. Finn was now recovering after taking the correct antidote, but Octavia was furious that they had tortured the Grounder. And along with all that physical commotion, they had made contact with the Ark. Putting everything aside, Clarke took a moment to think.

She had learned that there was a supply depot containing weapons nearby and would be asking Bellamy to accompany her on the trip. It wasn't necessarily a romantic request, but out of necessity. She was too tired to think much on their drunk escapade, and would need his help, ignoring whatever chemistry was there.

I don't even really like him, she thought to herself. She pushed the memory of him pinning her against a tree out of her mind. She had work to do.

Bellamy agreed reluctantly to her request, seeming more to be interested with giving his sister some space than accompanying Clarke out of camp. Before heading out, she decided to check on Finn, who was being guarded by Raven. Awkward, she thought to herself. When she entered the tent, he gave her puppy dog eyes, pleading with her not to go. But she was determined to go anyways. Raven knew now, knew that she and Finn had slept together. Clarke needed to get away from the tenseness of that situation.

Outside, Bellamy was stashing supplies in his backpack. A lot of supplies.

"You know this is a day trip?" she asked questioningly. An unwanted thought flashed through her mind, of Bellamy undressing her in some dark unknown location. She blushed and focused on the present.

"A lot can happen in a day," he retorted. Or in a night, she thought, unable to help herself. Damn it Bellamy, get out of my head.

As they walked through the woods, they didn't say a word, awkward silence filling the gap between them. Finally Clarke broke the ice, talking about how he would have to deal with Jaha eventually. Bellamy, irritated, avoided the subject and they split up to find the depot. Clarke walked a few paces closer to the wreckage of a long lost base, looking around for an entrance to their stash of weapons. She found a door underneath some brush and called Bellamy down to help. He chopped at the door with an axe, releasing the lever.

Clarke and Bellamy made their way into the dark tunnel beneath, each holding lights and searching. It was creepy, old dead bodies strewn on the ground, cobwebs filling the walkways. Bellamy was acting very pissy, talking back at everything she said, and kicking things around. That's when they found the guns, within a barrel full of water. They looked at each other, elated to make the discovery. Clarke found herself wanting to kiss him out of sheer excitement. But she held herself back.

They continued to search for weapons and he teased her, seeming to be in a better mood now. Bellamy helped her to raise a rifle, showing her how to aim it. She felt his hands against her, and he paused, seeming confused.

"That's good," he said awkwardly, walking away. I wonder if he wants me too, she thought to herself.

Bellamy tried to show off, attempting to shoot, but the ammo in his gun was unusable. Clarke raised her gun up and shot, the first round exciting her and making her feel invincible. She felt badass. She felt sexy.

Shaking off the feeling before things got out of control, she turned the discussion to politics of gun control around camp.

Then she realized what was going on. Bellamy was talking and acting like he was going to run away, leave camp and everyone behind. Clarke felt furious and betrayed. She confronted him but he just got upset, saying he didn't have another option, leaving her to 'get air'.

Clarke caught up with him as he started ascending the staircase, holding him back by his arm.

"Bellamy, we can figure this out," she said.

"Not right now, Clarke," he said. He was sweating and looking nervous.

"Maybe we should talk about what happened, you know, a couple nights ago," she said, looking away, embarrassed. He looked at her intently, and there was a softer expression on his face.

"We were drunk…" he said, trailing off.

"Yeah. Okay," said Clarke, walking off back toward the supplies, not wanting to look at him. She felt an intense stab of disappointment, like she had been looking forward to something that was never really going to happen. "See you up there. I'm going to round up what's down here." She heard the door close behind her.

That's when things started getting weird. Clarke started hallucinating, seeing her dad. They were back on the Ark. She hugged her dad, wanting to never let go. But she had to, it wasn't real. She had to let go.

Coming back to reality, she rushed to the surface to find Bellamy, sprawled on the ground, covered with mud, seeming to come out of his own hallucination. Someone else was there, and he was pointing his gun at Bellamy. She raised hers. She tried to talk the kid out of it, but he refused to listen, so she pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. The kid shot at her and she dodged the shot, missing the bullet. Bellamy attacked the kid from behind, bellowing in anger. As they fought in the mud, Clarke tried to get the gun to work, but it wouldn't. She tried hitting the kid with the gun, but he shoved her backward onto the ground. Next thing she knew, the kid was on the ground, bleeding and breathing his last breaths. Bellamy had stabbed him in the neck and the kid was now dead.

Clarke leaned against a tree trunk, gasping for breath. Bellamy joined her by her side, looking horrified at what he had done. He expressed that horror but Clarke, feeling a sudden warmth and understanding, told him the truth. Told him she needed him. Told him that they all needed him and that he couldn't run away.

"You want forgiveness? Fine I'll give it to you. You're forgiven, okay," she said to him. He gave her a look, and she read thanks in his soft brown eyes, even if he didn't say it aloud. She realized that she did need him. And not just in a romantic, longing sort of a way.

Hell, he might be the closest thing I have to a real companion here, she thought.

They leaned against the tree trunk, resting before the long journey back to camp. After ten or so minutes of silence, Clarke started to get up. Bellamy grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. Clarke. I have to say something," he said, holding her back. She waited for him to continue. "I don't deserve a friend like you, but here you are, helping me out. And the other night, well, you're not just a hookup to me. You're more."

She silenced him with a kiss. A deep, intense kiss. He pulled away for a moment, holding her face in his hands, looking at her sweetly. Then he kissed her back, softly at first, but then with growing feverishness. He held onto her waistline, treating with her more respect than the other night, not moving too fast.

Clarke put her arms around his neck and drew him closer. "Bellamy, I want you," she said to him. She took off her shirt, exposing her bra and flawless, warm skin. Quickly, he removed his shirt, and pulled her toward him, putting her gently on the ground. They ground against each other's bodies rhythmically as their tongues danced in each other's mouths, the kissing growing hotter.

"Clarke" he moaned as she began unbuckling his belt. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said firmly, and she rolled on top of him. He felt great inside of her and she gasped. Bellamy tore off her bra, and brought his mouth to her. She nearly screamed in pleasure and he covered her mouth with his hand, flipping her on her back. "Shh" he said, and thrust into her again and again until they both orgasmed. It was the most intense pleasure she had every felt. Better by a long shot than her sex with Finn.

They lay there in the dark, cold night, gasping for air, sweating.

"That was…" she said.

"Amazing," he answered, smiling at her.

A moment passed as they lay there.

"But we should head back. Get these supplies to camp. Face our demons," Bellamy said, rising.

They pulled on their clothes and headed back toward camp.


End file.
